You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need
by Elizabethsalvatore
Summary: Losing someone is sad. Losing the love of your life will destroy you! And finding someone to that hole in your heart is special and only a select few get to fall in love again. Elizabeth will learn how to love again and along the way finally discover where she belongs and where she came from.
1. Elizabeth Salvatore

Hey, I hope you like my take on The Vampire Diaries I changed minor things but the storyline is more or less then same. I'm really excited for you guys to read it but keep in mind I'm a beginner and be kind!

I don not own TVD or the character, I just own Elizabeth and James-Lucas.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Salvatore was woken by a scream so high pitched, it was still ringing in her ears as she reached for her nightgown on the bed post. "Stefan?" She called to her brother, "Damon?" She turned to call her other brother, when Stefan did not answer. Neither of Elizabeth's brothers had responded and she was beginning to worry that the scream wasn't a dream after all. It was then that she really began to listen to her surroundings, she could hear women screaming and men yelling for help! Elizabeth ran to her father Giuseppe's study and discovered that it was empty. She started to panic and then a sickening thought crossed her mind, what if something bad happened to Stefan, Damon, her father and just as the name popped into her head she remembered that she didn't go to bed alone last night, but woke up alone, where was he? Where was James-Lucas.<p>

Elizabeth ran through the Salvatore town house desperately calling for her brothers and father and for the man she loved and feared she would never see again. She even called out for Katherine even though she only tolerated her for the sake of her brothers and the fact that Elizabeth and Katherine shared a unique quality in comman that nobody knew about except them and Damon and Stefan.

At a young age Elizabeth had been displaying gifts like nothing anyone had ever seen before. She could run extremely fast and had unbelievable strength, she also healed if cut or hurt really badly. On a icy December morning, Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth were ice skating on the lake near the Salvatore estate and Elizabeth was showing off to her brothers. "Hey Stef, look at me I can spin" 9 year old Elizabeth called to her 10 year old brother, his bright emerald green eyes looking lovingly at his little sister. "Your wonderful Ellie!" He smiled. Elizabeth's aquamarine blue eyes sparkled at the loving comment her brother gave her, she turned to the lake side "come on Damon, come show me some tricks". She smiled at her bright blue eyed big brother. But before Damon had time to think there was a loud crack and Elizabeth's lungs filled with icy water. She could barely make out cries of panic coming from above the ice. Damon had come running the moment Elizabeth hit the water. "Stay where you are Stefan!. He called in a panicked voice to his little brother. Stefanstood frozen to the spot horrified with fear and fright.

Elizabeth gasped for oxygen that never came, what felt like hours pasted, when Elizabeth suddenly felt a sharp shooting pain in her hip and she fell in and out of consiousness and when she thought it was all over she felt a warm reasurring hand take hold of her and then everything went dark.

Damon pulled Beth to the side of the lake and started mouth to mouth. While Stefan applied pressure to the gash on Beth's hip? Elizabeth gasped for air that finally came, Damon sighed in relief and he and Stefan pulled Beth into a massive hug and only real eased her when she let out a small groan. She looked down towards her hip and placed a hand on the blood stained dress, pulled up the bottom to inspect the wound, but shock come over her. The wound had healed and nothing but a scar remained. Beth's eyes widened and Damon and Stefan caught on and looked at were the wound should have been.

It was in that moment that Damon realised to figure out what gifts Beth posessed and where she came from, they would have to tell her that she was adopted. He told her a week after the accident and explained to her no matter what they loved her. Beth started listening outside her father's study when he was in meetings and discovered that she was a vampire, she discovered it when she was eleven. She always knew she was a witch, and when she was fifteen she discovered she was a werewolf when she accidently killed one of her classmates. The only thing she knew about her parents was that they gave her her name 'Elizabeth' was written on a aquamarine coloured blanket when Giuseppe came across the lonely baby in a run down road in London.


	2. Mystic falls, 1964

I do not own TVD or the character, I only own Elizabeth and James-Lucas

* * *

><p>Oh God please no!... Let them all be ok" she cried. As Beth walked onto the market of mystic falls which looked like a battle had broken out. Bodies were everywhere, once or twice absentmindedly Beth would glance at a body making sure it wasn't Damon, Stefan, her father or James-Lucas. She began to run the moment she heard a gun go off and then she heard it. "Beth what are you doing?" She stopped dead in her tracks and spun round and relief filled her. "Jay-Luke thank God" she cried and ran into his arms, planting a ever-lasting kiss on his lips and wished to neve let him go but she had to. Movement was heard behind them and Katherine came into the clearing "oh Elizabeth" she cried bringing Beth into a forced hug, Beth rolled her eyes and pushed Katherine away. "They're coming for us, your father he's coming for us... The consol, we're being rounded up and taken to the church to be burned" she cried half amused, half worried. Katherine then went to grab Beth's hand but she pulled it away "I'm not leaving Katherine, I can't leave, what about my family, my brothers? Who you are suppose to love and what about James-Lucas?" Beth half yelled tilting her head towards James-Lucas as she spoke his name.<p>

The next few minutes went by as it seemed so fast everything moved so quickly. A man around thirty stood between Elizabeth, James-Lucas and Katherine, he spoke with so much hatred. "I want to know, which one of you is a vampire? And don't lie to me because I'll know!". The man yelled, James-Lucas pushed Beth behind him as a gun shook in the mans hand. James-Lucas stretched his arms to protect Beth. Suddenly Katherine started shouting "him... He is a vampire!" Shock came over Elizabeth, Katherine was pointing at James-Lucas. The gun went off before Beth could move, James-Lucas fell backwards and knocked Beth off her feet "no... No please God no!" She cried cradling Jay-Luke in her arms. She screamed at Katherine "why Katherine? .. Why would you do that?" "Rather him than me or you!" She replied, her face never faltered or showed any remorse in what she just did. "We have to look after our own kind, now come on we have to get out of here". She went to grab Beth's hand but she pushed it away again this time with more force. "I'm nothing like you, I refuse to be! Leave us Katherine or so help me I'll snap your neck!" She yelled at Katherine. "B-Beth" James-Lucas choked out. "Yes I'm here Jay-Luke". Elizabeth cried as she teared her eyes away from Katherine as she walked away. "B-Beth I'm g-glad I could p-protect you". Beth looked at him and he winked a weak wink at her. Realisation crossed Elizabeth "knew...you know what I am?, you know everything?" She sobbed. "Y-yes" he choked out a reply "I was w-waiting for y-you to tell m-me y-yourself, when you w-were ready" he told her. "Another t-thing i wanted to do was ... This" he said as he pulled out a red velvet wooden box, Beth gasped and let a few sobs escape her body. "I was g-going to surprise you on y-your b-birthday, which I guess is t-today" he said as he used most of his strength to lift the box up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took the box from James-Lucas and opened it with a shakey hands. "So ... W-will you m-marry me Elizabeth Gabreiella Salvatore?" A faint smile flashed across Beth's face "yes of course I will James-Lucas Matthew Donovan" she replied and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Beth" he said. "I love you too Jay-Luke ... Always and forever!". Then the light went out in his tropical blue yes and he was gone.


	3. James-Lucas

I don not own TVD or the characters, I only own Elizabeth and James-Lucas.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth cried out in a ear shattering cry for her dead fiancé and it was this cry that assisted Stefan in finding his little sister. Stefan's heart broke a little when he heard her cry her heart out for the man she loved that she would never get to be with again. Stefan ran to her, he went to put his arms around her, but she pushed them away. Beth looked up into her brothers eyes and said "look!... Look at him Stefan, he's dead because of me, because of what I am! This is all my fault!". "Shh Ellie" he took hold of her blood stained hand. "This is not your fault, he loved you, he would of understood". He tried to calm her down. Elizabeth let out a sharp breath and Stefan put his arms around her and this time she didn't object. "You know we have to move right, we need to find Damon" Stefan said quietly in her ear. "Yeah I know, I don't want to leave all alone" she whispered back. "I know Ellie but I promise we'll come back for him" he assured her "I promise" he repeated. Beth stumbled as she tried to get up, Stefan rushed to her side and grabbed hold of her hand again. Beth let go of Stefan's hand and looked at James-Lucas and then glanced at the red velvet box in his hand, she bent down opened it and placed the silver platted lapis ring with a aquamarine tear shaped diamond in the middle on her marriage finger. Stefan helped her move James-Lucas' body somewhere it would be safe and she could come back and give him a proper burial.<p>

Elizabeth let another sob escape and then grabbed hold of Stefan's hand again and he kissed the back of her hand and they walked towards a crowd of people. "Let's go find our brother!" A determined look on her face, as they walked her engagement ring on her left hand which was holding Stefan's flashed in the light of the various fires around the mystic falls market. They turned a corner and Beth saw a middle aged vampire feeding on a young child a few feet away. "Son of a bitch" Stefan squeezed her hand but Beth ran over and snapped the vampires neck but it was too late for the little boy. Stefan grabbed her hand and lead her away from the temptation of the blood " you can't do anything for him Beth". They carried on down the path. Everything was extremely loud and Beth's vampire hearing was heightened, she relised her hand from Stefan's and covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Stefan was gone.


End file.
